


Маленькая смерть

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, koganemushi



Series: тексты R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Привычку спать голым Стив приобрел совсем недавно, лишь через год после того, как Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америку признали погибшими.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639045
Kudos: 56





	Маленькая смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Устоявшиеся отношения, фик является продолжением командного миди [Когда мы умерли](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/22479703)

Когда Баки вышел из душа, Стив уже спал. Он лежал на животе поверх одеяла полностью обнаженный и обнимал подушку обеими руками. Ждал, значит. Баки улыбнулся. Привычку спать голым Стив приобрел совсем недавно, лишь через год после того, как Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америку признали погибшими. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Сперва они много месяцев колесили по континенту, подсознательно ожидая, что новообретенная свобода окажется лишь иллюзией. Они не задерживались в одном месте дольше пары недель, несколько раз меняли машины и даже двадцать три дня, о которых Баки все еще вспоминал с содроганием, путешествовали в трейлере. И всегда, днем и ночью, оставались начеку. Да и сейчас – тоже. 

В углублении стены со своей стороны кровати Баки закрепил запасной глок и пару ножей. Так, на всякий случай. Он знал, что Стив хранит оружие в своей мастерской в гараже. Они не расслабились, но все же постепенно привыкли каждый вечер засыпать вдвоем, не подскакивая и не готовясь к бою при каждом шорохе за окном. А с тех пор, как Стив уговорил Баки приобрести маленький домик на Юго-Западе Канады, и вовсе познакомились с такой роскошью как собственная спальня, и большая прочная кровать. Потому что номера в мотелях с их картонными стенами и хлипкими койками, рискующими развалиться от малейшего неосторожного движения, осточертели до предела. Про топчан в трейлере Баки даже вспоминать не хотел, уповая на то, что однажды его проблемы с памятью распространятся на эти события. 

Тут-то Стив и обзавелся привычкой спать без одежды. Формальной причиной, которую он озвучил в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Баки, стала небывалая в этих местах летняя жара. Целых двадцать градусов по цельсию! Конечно, кто же такую выдержит? Однако, в честности таких заявлений было легко усомниться. Никакая жара не мешала ему, словно излишне дружелюбному осьминогу, каждую ночь сгребать Баки в охапку. Правда, тот особо не возражал. Наоборот, был только за. 

Но обоснованно считал, что причина нелюбви Стива к пижамам – банальная лень. Куда проще и быстрее заняться сексом среди ночи, если не приходится полчаса стаскивать с себя штаны и майку, путаясь в простынях. Конечно, про полчаса Баки преувеличивал. Но Стив, и правда, удивительно долго выпутывался из пижамы, особенно для человека, чей тактический костюм включал штаны, облегающие задницу, как вторая кожа. При этом самого Баки он раздевал в считанные секунды в абсолютно любой ситуации. Даже под одеялом в полной темноте. Баки временами шутил, что Стив, как та зверушка – ничего не видит, но когда нащупает! За что обычно получал пару свежих засосов на шее или бедре, в зависимости от того, куда мог дотянуться Стив. Жаль, что такие отметины на них обоих держались не дольше пары часов. Но тем приятнее было получать новые. 

Поэтому Баки не удивился, когда увидел голозадого Стива, заснувшего точно по центру кровати. Специально лег так, чтобы ни справа, ни слева от него не осталось достаточно места. Гений стратегии, все заранее спланировал! У Баки просто не получится лечь спать, не разбудив его. 

– Ленивая задница, – Баки медленно провел рукой по голой спине от загривка до копчика и несильно шлепнул по ягодице.

– Я не ленивый, – раздалось сонное бормотание Стива, – Я энергосберегающий. 

Переворачиваться на спину или сдвигаться на свою, дальнюю от двери, сторону кровати он, однако, не спешил. Только поудобнее перехватил руками подушку и шире развел бедра в стороны, чуть согнув правую ногу в колене. А потом обернулся на Баки, внимательно наблюдая за произведенным эффектом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Позер. Томный взгляд оперной дивы в сочетании с широкой спиной, мускулистыми руками и отросшей соломенной бородой в тон взъерошенной шевелюре производил смертоубийственный эффект. На который Стив и рассчитывал, судя по хитрой физиономии. Невозможный. Баки тихонько рассмеялся.

– Тебе бы выступать, – заметил он, забираясь на кровать. – В цирке.

И тут же прижался губами к теплому загривку. Вместо ответа Стив только блаженно застонал и плавно потянулся всем телом. Целовать его всегда было упоительно. Если бы Баки пришлось выбирать свое самое любимое занятие на свете, он бы выбрал: медленно вести губами по теплой коже и слушать, как Стив счастливо вздыхал в подушку. Нетерпеливо ерзал, подаваясь навстречу ласке. Глухо стонал, стоило прихватить зубами загривок или плечо. Подавался вперед, притирался стояком к одеялу и требовательно разводил ноги все шире. Любитель покомандовать! Всегда таким был. Даже когда весил не больше шестидесяти фунтов и по-настоящему, до астматических приступов, задыхался от возбуждения во время секса. При том неважно, Баки проталкивал в него смазанные вазелином пальцы или он проделывал тоже самое с Баки. Как никто из них не умер тогда, Стив от астмы, а Баки от ужаса, до сих пор оставалось загадкой. 

Зато теперь, когда Стиву точно не грозили проблемы с дыханием, можно было не сдерживаться. И никуда не торопиться, как бы он ни пытался подгонять. Баки провел прохладной левой рукой от шеи до поясницы, спустился ниже, погладив по очереди обе ягодицы. Потом скользнул рукой между ними и застонал, когда пальцы коснулись влажного от смазки входа. И когда только успел? Неужели за те полчаса, что Баки отмокал в ванной? Он протолкнул сразу два пальца на фалангу, и Стив выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, подбирая под себя колени:

– Кончай уже.

– Если кончу прямо сейчас, тебе это вряд ли понравится, – Баки мучительно медленно вводил пальцы внутрь и также неспешно вытаскивал их наружу снова и снова. От чего Стива словно электрическим током прошивало – так сильно он вздрагивал всем телом, часто и тяжело дышал, комкал в руках простыни и ругался. Баки обожал эти звуки. 

– Ну давай же.

– Так давать или кончать, определись уже?

Стив обернулся – с взъерошенной шевелюрой, лихорадочным румянцем и блеском в глазах он был особенно хорош.

– Бак, – проникновенно сказал он: – Если ты сейчас же меня не трахнешь, обещаю, что сделаю все сам.

– В смысле сам себя трахнешь? 

С тридцатых изменилось так много и в тоже время так мало. Несмотря на то, что Стив стал почти на век старше, он все так же легко велся на подначки. Баки каждый раз ухмылялся про себя и даже не сопротивлялся, когда Стив плавным движением вывернулся из его рук, только с готовностью повалился на спину, предоставив тому полную свободу действий.

– И кто тут энергосберегающий? 

– Ты отнимаешь так много моих сил, удивительно, что я вообще способен двигаться, – протянул Баки. Он наблюдал за тем, как Стив тянется к припрятанному между подушками тюбику смазке, поспешно выдавливает немного себе на ладонь.

– Холодно же! – вскинулся Баки, когда Стив обхватил его член перепачканными в прохладном геле пальцами. Он собирался заявить еще что-то про жестокое обращение, когда Стив двинул рукой, но вместо слов получилось только жалобно охнуть. Слишком хорошо, сильно, почти резко. Стив прекрасно знал все его слабые места и бессовестно этим пользовался. Повинуясь ласкающей руке, Баки выгнулся всем телом, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуй-укус и протяжно, не сдерживаясь, застонал. 

Когда Стив оторвался от вылизывания свежего засоса, в его глазах плясали черти.

– Ну вот, а говорил, что не способен двигаться. 

Баки даже не удостоил это ответом. Еще раз поцеловав его, Стив перекинул ногу через его бедро, приподнялся, встал на колени, и одним плавным движением опустился на член Баки до основания.

Они замерли. Стив часто дышал, опирался раскрытыми ладонями на грудь Баки, который обхватил его за бедра, не позволяя сорваться в бешеный ритм сразу же, давая привыкнуть к члену внутри. Нетерпеливый, всегда был и остался таким, несмотря ни на что. Когда выдерживать нарастающее напряжение стало невозможно, Баки ослабил хватку. Стив поймал его левую руку, крепко переплел их пальцы и начал двигаться. Он приподнимался и короткими быстрыми движениями насаживался обратно, заставляя Баки с шумом втягивать воздух и сжимать правой рукой его бедро. Приоткрытые губы Стива раскраснелись, щеки горели. Баки потянулся вперед, целуя его, прижимая к себе, и двинул бедрами. Сперва несильно, на пробу, но когда Стив вцепился в его плечи и откинул голову назад, подставляя шею под поцелуи, сорвался в короткие ритмичные толчки. Для разрядки хватило буквально пару минут. Чувствуя, как удовольствие растекается по телу горячей волной, Баки несильно прикусил шею Стива, и тот выгнулся в его руках, беззвучно застонал. На живот брызнуло спермой. А Баки все продолжал и продолжал целовать, куда только мог дотянуться – шею, скулы, щеки. Пока Стив не пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы накрыть его губы своими. Поцелуй все длился и длился. Они прижимались друг к другу лбами, дышали одним воздухом на двоих и все никак не могли насытиться. 

Когда Баки наконец откинулся на подушки, Стив повалился прямо на него, лишь чуть поерзав, чтобы соскользнуть с обмякшего члена, и обнял поперек груди обеими руками, как любимую подушку. 

Спустя несколько минут Стив все еще лежал на нем недвижимым грузом. Кажется, в ближайшее время двигаться он не собирался. Баки поцеловал его в ухо и несильно пихнул в плечо, не позволяя окончательно заснуть. Такие случаи уже бывали, а будить его потом не хотелось.

– Стиви, душ ждет нас.

– Не могу, – не открывая глаз, сообщил Стив.

– Это еще почему?

– Мне слишком хорошо. Кажется, я умер. Не зря говорят, что оргазм – маленькая смерть.

– Вообще-то маленькая смерть – это сон. 

– Тем более, – всем своим видом Стив показывал, что не собирается шевелиться и облегчать Баки задачу.

Спорить дальше тот не стал. По правде говоря, ему тоже не хотелось покидать кровать, но кто-то должен был проявить ответственность. Под протестующее мычание Стива, Баки перекатил его с себя на кровать. Пришлось идти в ванну самому. Наскоро вытерев потеки спермы с бедер, Баки прихватил еще одно влажное полотенце и отправился обратно в спальню, где Стив продолжал изображать морского котика на лежбище.

Такой же умиротворенный и довольный собой. Стив безропотно позволил перевернуть себя на спину, развалился в центре кровати и довольно жмурился, пока Баки вытирал его живот и бедра. 

– А теперь шевелись давай.

– Зачем?

– Так уж и быть, раз ты умер – похороню тебя под одеялом, – буркнул Баки.

И Стив затрясся в беззвучном хохоте, но – алилуя! – наконец-то откатился в сторону, позволяя вытянуть из-под себя испачканное одеяло. На замену которому Баки достал легкий плед и накинул его поверх Стива, накрыв его с головой, но тот даже не пошевелился. Как бы ни было тепло днем, ночью дом неизбежно остывал. А Баки пообещал себе еще давно – он никогда больше не позволит мерзнуть ни Стиву, ни себе. 

– Залезай давай, или так и будешь стоять неупокоенным? – раздалось из-под пледа заунывным голосом.

Баки закатил глаза, сообразил, что Стив его не видит и быстро, пока маневр не был замечен, ущипнул его за бедро сквозь флисовую ткань. Раздался негодующий вопль, и взъерошенный Стив вынырнул из-под пледа.

– Воскрес! – картинно прижав руки к груди воскликнул Баки, давясь смехом.

– Откопался!

Пару мгновений они неподвижно смотрели друг на друга. Стив оказался быстрее. Он схватил Баки за руку, закинул ногу ему на бедро и резким движением повалил на кровать. А потом быстро накинул плед так, чтобы он накрывал их обоих с головой и продекламировал:

– Закапываемся обратно.

Баки всегда спал в одежде. Будь то форменная рубашка в сороковых, или свободные штаны и майка в последний год, а иногда – пижама с единорогом, идиотский подарок Стива на День Благодарения. Он никогда не позволял себе расслабиться настолько, чтобы остаться обнаженным на всю ночь. Даже после нескольких раундов секса. Потому что оставаться настороже было вопросом выживания так давно, что он уже потерял счет времени. Но, кажется, не сейчас. Лежать в кольце рук теплого, расслабленного и абсолютно голого Стива того стоило. Баки обнял его покрепче. Надевать пижаму он не собирался. Самое время, чтобы менять привычки на более... энергосбергающие.


End file.
